Loveless
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Petite songfic  j'essaie de comprendre le fonctionnement du site  , Inceste léger, Mikami Brothers.


_ Take! Ecoutes moi, deux secondes!

Je me retourne. Tu cours vers moi et t'arrêtes à quelques dizaines de pas à peine. Tu essaie de reprendre ton souffle. A quoi bon? Qu'as tu de si important à me dire que je ne sais déjà?

_ Quoi?

Tu me lances un regard noir. Qui devrait avoir ces yeux là d'après toi? Qui aurait une bonne raison d'en vouloir à l'autre? Je me pose bien la question.

_ Je dois te dire un truc.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre!

Je te tourne le dos et reprend ma marche. Tu m'attrapes par l'épaule et me fait faire volte face. Tu plantes tes pupilles sombres dans les miennes.

_ Tu peux pas m'en vouloir maintenant.

Tu me dis cela dans un murmure. Comme si ta voix peinait à sortir.

_ Ah non? Tu me fais passer pour un enfoiré devant tout le monde, et moi, j'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir? Tu te fou de ma gueule?

_ Take... Je te fais pas passer pour un enfoiré!

_ Ah non? L'enfoiré qui profite de l'état d'ébriété de son frère!

Tu soupires. Oui je suis énervé. Mais tu me connais. Tu sais bien que ça me passera. D'ici demain je ne t'en voudrais plus. Pourtant tu baisses les yeux. Je crois croiser une lueur étrange dans tes yeux.

_ Quoi?

Tu relèves la tête. Une seconde fois tu soupires. Je réfléchis un instant. Peut-être ai-je un peu abusé. C'est vrai, que l'on doit être discret. Excuse moi. Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas douer pour me repentir. Foutue fierté.

_ Ca va, j'aurai pas dû te toucher. Mais bon, c'était pas la peine de hurler comme ça! Tout le monde a capté grâce à ton cri de gonzesse!

Tu te mords la lèvre. Oui bon, j'ai foiré ma tentative d'excuse. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Hé. Fais pas cette tête. Je suis désolé. Mais je n'arrive pas à le dire.

Je m'approche et réduis la distance qui nous sépare. J'effleure ta joue du bout des doigts. Tu sursautes légèrement. Pourquoi? Je fais abstraction de ce détail et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes, profitant de ta chaleur. Je te sens te raidir. A regret, je me sépare de cette douce et amère sensation.

_Dans un sens je comprends pourquoi tu as baissé la tête_

_Tu n'es pas capable de commencer à parler de rupture, pas vrai?_

_Même si nos ombres, tombant sur le pavé se rapprochent,_

_Nos sentiments sont en train de s'éloigner_

Je sais que ça ne se fait pas. On le sait tous les deux, depuis le début. Mais c'était une expérience à vivre. Toi, tu le faisais pour me faire plaisir, pour le fun. Juste pour " voir ce que ça fait " comme tu le disais si bien. Pour moi, c'était différent. Je sens venir la phrase fatidique. Oseras-tu seulement prononcer ces mots?

La vérité me saute aux yeux, là, comme ça, sans préavis. Je me sens perdu. Perdu dans les ténèbres de ton regard. Dis moi quelque chose. Non, en fin de compte, ne brise pas ce silence. Je t'en conjure.

_ Takeshi.

Mon cœur se serre. Depuis quand suis-je devenu si sensible à ce genre de ton?

Je ravale mon appréhension et te fixe. Ta voix tremble, malgré le fait que tu essaie de te contenir. La mienne parvient à peine à sortir. Je sais, Manabu, je sais.

_Tu as trouvé un amour différent_

_Mais tu ne peux trouver les mots pour arrêter notre relation_

_Des choses comme " au revoir " ou " c'est fini "_

_Tu dis que c'est un mensonge, mais même à ce moment là_

_Nos mains se détachent et se font plus froides, nous allons devenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre,_

Tu inspires un bon coup, mais au final, tu retiens tes mots. Tes yeux continuent de me fixer intensément. Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Arrêtes. C'est bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Je savais bien, que ça finirait par arriver. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai du mal à t'en vouloir.

_ Take...

Ta voix me semble si lointaine. Soudain je comprends. Des perles salées roulent sur mes joues malgré moi. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu hésites. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Excuse moi d'être un bon à rien.

_Des choses comme " pardon " ou " ne pleure pas "_

_Me donnent envie de te prendre dans mes bras_

_Avant que la masse de souvenirs se transforme en souffrance_

_Tu vois au final je dirai " au revoir " en souriant._

_ C'est bon.

J'essuie mes joues d'un revers de manches, et te lance un demi sourire. Tes yeux s'humidifient.

_ Ah nan, te mets pas à pleurer!

_ Excuse moi. Mais...

Tu baisses à nouveau les yeux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ce n'est jamais facile dire de plaquer quelqu'un mais, pourtant, ça fait partie de la vie. Tu restes mon meilleur ami et confident. Celui de qui, je suis le plus proche. Je ne te le dis pas mais, tu le sais déjà, pas vrai?

_ Allez va, je comprends. Je t'en veux pas. Bon... Les autres doivent s'inquiéter de nous avoir vu partir comme ça. Vas y, je te rejoins. Juste le temps d'en fumer une.

Tu es sur le point de rétorquer. Je t'offre un nouveau sourire. Tu semble désarmé. Résigné, tu tournes les talons, n'insistant pas davantage. Merci.

J'attends de ne plus voir que ta silhouette au loin, pour sortir une cigarette du fond d'une poche. Je la porte à mes lèvres, sans pour autant l'allumer. J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. C'est grave docteur? Tout s'est passé tellement vite.

_" Je suis bien seul aussi " était le premier mensonge que j'ai dis_

_Je voulais un moyen d'arrêter tes larmes_

_Vraiment tu étais important pour moi, vraiment je ne veux pas te laisser partir_

_Des sentiments n'ayant nulle part où aller remplissent mon coeur_

Je me décide en fin à allumer cette foutue cigarette. Ma seconde drogue après toi. J'en ai besoin. Comme j'ai besoin de te savoir à ma portée. De te savoir en sécurité. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, n'est-ce pas? Je me rend compte, que nos petites folies n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et pourtant, je ne regrette rien.

_Mais parce que je souhaite ton bonheur plus que tout_

_Je joue peut-être au dur, mais je veux te dire " merci" _

_Même les " au revoir " même les " regrets "_

_Ce sont des preuves que nous nous sommes rencontrés_

_C'est parce que c'est toi que je pense comme ça, tu es un être irremplaçable dans ma vie_

_Donc pour ne pas les oublier je vais graver dans mon coeur les saisons que nous avons partagées_

Plusieurs minutes passent, sans doute une éternité à mes yeux. Je refais surface dans la pièce où se mêlent odeur d'alcool et de tabac. Le rire des autres parvient à mes oreilles comme un bourdonnement abominable, mais je fais abstraction de cela, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur toi.

Tu m'aperçois et après une brève hésitation, tu m'invites à te rejoindre, tendant un verre dans ma direction. Je ne bouge pas. Tu hausses les épaules, et vide le verre d'une seule traite.

_ Bah putain Mikami, t'as une de ces descentes, calme toi!

Les autres se moquent de toi, et éclatent de rire, tu les suis bientôt, mais ton rire me semble plus mélodique que le leur. Va savoir pourquoi.

_Alors que je te regardes te hâter vers un nouveau futur_

_Oui, au final, je dirai au revoir en souriant_

Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je tiens à toi, même si ce n'est pas réciproque.


End file.
